


Made You Dinner

by Charlie9513



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends Being Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt, house fire, i think, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9513/pseuds/Charlie9513
Summary: Buck has a call at a familiar house------Buck rolled his eyes and stepped closer to his boyfriend.  “Thank you for dinner,” he said quietly and placed a kiss on Josh’s cheek.  “But how about you pick up takeout and meet me at my place? You were our last call of the night anyway.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	Made You Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt I found by fiestawiththevoid 
> 
> Person a: what is the one thing I told you not to do  
> Person b: burn the house down  
> Person a: and what did you do  
> Person b: made you dinner  
> Person a:  
> Person b:  
> Person a:  
> Person b: and burnt the house down

As the 118 pulled up in front of a familiar house, Buck began to feel panic form a pit in his stomach. He knew the address sounded familiar, he just couldn’t put his finger on why. He vaguely noticed the resident being ushered over to the ambulance by Hen and Chim. Buck looked away quickly and focused on what he did best, his job. 

The scene wasn’t as bad as it could have been. The only serious damage was in the kitchen, where remnants of a meal were in the oven, on the stove, and strewn about almost everywhere. When they controlled the blaze, the 118 began packing up. They were ready to get back to the firehouse and clock out. Hen and Chim told the team that no-one was injured as they were wrapping up in the house, and relief flooded through Buck. Relief followed almost immediately by exasperation. Buck told Bobby he would meet them at the truck and went off in search of the homeowner. 

As he walked up behind the familiar man, any negative feelings went away. Only the relief stayed in its place. 

“What was the one thing I told you not to do?” Buck asked.

“Burn the house down…” Josh responded as he turned around slowly. Buck took off his helmet so he could get a good look at Josh. And so Josh could see that his face was only filled with love when he said his next piece.

“And what did you do?” 

“Made you dinner.” Josh stated matter of factly.

Buck’s eyebrows shot up. The two men stared at each other for quite some time before Josh spoke again.

“And burnt the house down…” 

Buck rolled his eyes and stepped closer to his boyfriend. “Thank you for dinner,” he said quietly and placed a kiss on Josh’s cheek. “But how about you pick up takeout and meet me at my place? You were our last call of the night anyway.” 

Josh truly smiled for the first time since Buck had been on the scene, and it still made his heart flip. 

“Yeah, that sounds great. I’ll see you there.” Josh said softly, and Buck turned and started back to the truck. 

\--------

When they got back to the firehouse, Hen called, “Buck, you sure are lucky your boy is cute. I don’t understand how the boyfriend of a firefighter can burn their kitchen so badly.”

Buck understood, he really did, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. All he could think about is that Josh tried to cook him dinner, and maybe he’d need somewhere to stay for a while. 

All he could think about was how happy Josh made him.

**Author's Note:**

> just needed some cute.
> 
> find me on Tumblr: ilooklikeacharlie


End file.
